


Acceptance

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash visits Kukui, trying to understand why his new egg wouldn't hatch.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 33
Kudos: 244





	Acceptance

“And the egg is healthy?”

Ash nodded, cradling the blue and white egg. Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s cap, batting at the egg.

“And you came back because…” Kukui trailed off, sitting next to Ash on the sofa. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy you visited, but if the egg is healthy, you have no reason to be worried!” Their pokemon all curiously stared at the egg before leaving them be. All, but one.

Pikachu’s ears twitched as Kukui’s Lucario crept closer to them. “No, I still feel like something’s wrong!”

“Well, that’s valid, every person raising an egg for the first time would be nervous-” Pikachu snickered.

Ash shook his head, holding the egg up. “This is different from the other eggs I’ve raised.”

“You’ve raised baby pokemon before?” Kukui diverted. Nodding, Pikachu hopped onto the back of the sofa with an excited chirp.

“Phanpy, Larvitar, Scraggy, Noibat, yeah, but this really is different!” Lucario sat next to Kukui on the sofa, peeking over at the egg. Pikachu scampered next to Lucario, curiously cooing.

Kukui reached out and snatched Ash’s cap. “Just give it some time. Everything’ll work out fine, Ash.” Ash grumbled for a moment before hesitantly nodding. Kukui twirled Ash’s cap around his finger. “So what pokemon do you want it to be?” Pikachu’s ears perked up.

“I don’t care.” Ash hugged the egg closer to himself. “I’m going to care and love them no matter what.” The egg shook for a moment, and Ash’s eyes beamed with joy. Pikachu tilted his head, padding back over and leaning against Ash’s shoulder.

Kukui set Ash’s cap on the table, glancing at his Lucario with a smile. “But what pokemon do you think it’ll be?”

“Professor, I’ve seen way too many pokemon to know,” Ash flatly said, tickling Pikachu’s cheeks. Lucario barked, swatting at the egg. “...Don’t tell me.” The egg flickered a blue color as if the pokemon inside was ready to explore the outside world.

“It’s a Riolu egg!” Kukui exclaimed with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll raise them well!” Pikachu immediately stared at Ash as he froze. Lucario narrowed their eyes. “...Is something wrong?”

Ash’s gaze darted to Lucario, and he gulped. The egg stopped glowing. “No, nothing’s wrong!” The egg stilled. Kukui exchanged a glance with Lucario. “Really! You said it yourself, I’m just worried about this egg, that’s all!” Pikachu squeaked, ears lowered.

“...Do you have something against Riolu and Lucario-”

“No! Of course not! They’re awesome pokemon!” Ash yelled. The egg pulsed a blue color, and Ash stiffened once more. Lucario and Pikachu both softly cooed at Ash.

Kukui’s eyebrows furrowed when he stared at the egg. “But… the egg is healthy, it looks ready to hatch! It is!” He met Ash’s exasperated eyes. “You just  _ feel  _ something’s wrong?” Lucario cupped an aura sphere in their paws, and Ash blankly stared at it. “...Aura? Are you scared of aura?” Taking a sharp breath, Pikachu settled on Ash’s shoulder, patting Ash’s hair.

Ash’s eyes flickered blue. Kukui sat up straight in alarm. 

The egg shivered, almost trying to roll away from Ash. 

“No, no no no of course not!” Ash grinned at Kukui, his aura spiking around his hands. Kukui and Lucario’s eyes widened. 

Pikachu’s ears wilted. 

Kukui tilted his head. “You had a bad experience with Lucarios?”

“Not  _ with _ Lucario.”

“But a bad experience.” Ash winced. Kukui continued, “So… do you want me to find another trainer for Riolu-”

“What? No, it’s not their fault!” Pikachu weakly smiled. The egg twitched. “It wasn’t Lucario’s, either.”

Lucario growled in curiosity. Kukui removed his hand, leaning back against the sofa. “...Whose Lucario? If you don’t mind me asking?” Pikachu’s ears stiffened.

“...Sir Aaron’s.” Kukui blinked. Did he hear that right? Sir Aaron, the aura user from who knows how long ago? His Lucario also stared at Ash, an ear raised when Pikachu curled closer to Ash, more concerned for his trainer than to laugh at their reactions. “Maybe that’s why the egg hasn’t hatched yet. It’s my fault again, huh?” Pikachu hissed at Ash, who carefully set the egg on the table. 

“Wha- Just, what?”

Pikachu jumped next to the egg, gesturing to it while chirping to Ash.

Ash stared at his hands before running them through his hair, sighing. “Why haven’t I gotten over it?” Pikachu patted Ash’s knee, curling in front of him. 

Kukui raised an eyebrow. “...‘Gotten over it’?” Ash’s aura flared out once more like an overfilled cup. While Lucario scooped the egg up, Kukui laid his hands on Ash’s shoulders. “Calm, Ash, nothing’s going to hurt you while I’m around.” Ash took a deep breath, silent. “...Where is this Lucario now?” Pikachu froze for a second before hopping back onto the sofa, snuggling against Ash’s side.

“With his… trainer.”

Kukui blinked. “...He’s dead?” It wasn’t a question. Ash still numbly nodded. “...No one expects you to be ‘over it’-”

“I did!” Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s shoulder and nuzzled Ash’s cheeks with a soft coo. “How long has it been, Pikachu? I should have moved on by now! Why does it still affect me?” Pikachu silently shook his head. Ash peeked between Lucario and the egg. Lucario’s ears wilted when Ash quickly glanced off.

“I… I may not know what happened, but truth is, you  _ won’t _ be the same after losing a friend.”

Ash stood up, hair covering his eyes. “Don’t feel pity for me. It was my fault.” Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek, chirping in denial. “But if I held out, Lucario wouldn’t have died! We could have both given our aura to-” Ash cut himself off when Kukui jaw dropped. Lucario also almost dropped the egg in shock. Pikachu climbed down onto the table and glared at them. 

“He gave  _ all  _ of his  _ aura _ away?” Ash gulped, grin wavering. Pikachu’s ears wilted. “And you experienced…” Kukui held the side of Ash’s arms, reassuring himself that Ash was there. “Whatever happened, I’m positive it wasn’t your fault.” Ash blinked when Lucario walked next to them, tapping his arm. “I’m sure Riolu will understand, Ash.” Kukui stepped back while Lucario held out the egg. Ash glanced at his starter, who nodded.

Ash’s aura sparked, lashing out in terror. Warily glancing between Kukui and Lucario, Ash took a sharp breath, cupping the egg. Pikachu gave Ash a reassuring smile.

Kukui sat Ash back onto the sofa, side hugging Ash and tucking Ash’s head against his neck. Ash stared at the Riolu egg. Lucario nodded to Kukui, darting off to meet up with the rest of their pokemon. Pikachu watched Lucario leave, curling on the table in front of Ash.

“...You’ll heal, Ash, and everything will be alright. You’ll get there eventually. It just takes time.”

Ash sniffled, gently hugging the egg closer to himself. Pikachu eyed the egg, ears twitching when the egg trembled.

“Shhh, it’s going to be alright.” Kukui wrapped his other arm around Ash, causing Pikachu to grin. “Let it all out, you’ve been strong for long enough.” 

“I shouldn’t…” Ash hiccuped, watching the egg shook.

“Your emotions are totally valid. Don’t rush yourself, it’s alright to grieve.” Before Ash could say anything, Kukui booped Ash on the nose. “And it differs from person to person, so don’t you dare say you should be ‘over it’ by now.”

Ash laughed, tears soaking Kukui’s lab coat. His aura softened, flowing around them. The egg glowed blue, a crack resounding through the house. Pikachu’s ears perked up as the egg bathed in Ash’s aura. 

Kukui only scooted back from Ash when an excited baby Riolu yipped between them. Pikachu hopped next to Ash, eagerly waving to Riolu. 

Ash tried to wipe his tears away, to no avail. Tilting his head towards Ash, Pikachu chirped to Riolu. Riolu hugged Ash’s arm, tail wagging as they nuzzled Ash’s chest. Ash gave Riolu a watery smile. 

He pressed his forehead against Riolu’s before hugging them closer, aura playfully twirling around the room like an untethered kite. Pikachu hopped onto Kukui’s shoulder. Ash glanced up at Kukui as he ruffled his hair.

“...Thanks, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I *REALLY* want Ash to get a Riolu! And yes, I wrote this in one day, and yes, I know it's really rushed.


End file.
